


In Which Gumball Spills a Truth Telling Serum on Himself and a Load In Marshall

by georgeia345



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: 69, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Smut, powerbottom!gumball, top!Marshall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgeia345/pseuds/georgeia345
Summary: or on marshall, if you wanna get technical.self-explanatory: literally just smut. like, 2600 words of it. i'm so sorry for the title, i haven't slept in two days. i've been writing since three o'clock this morning. forgive me.





	In Which Gumball Spills a Truth Telling Serum on Himself and a Load In Marshall

“Oh, Glob!” Prince Gumball yelled, attempting to dodge the bottle that had just fallen from his hands. It shattered on the side of his desk and spewed its contents onto his bare hands; immediately, it began to soak into his pale pink skin. “Oh, Glob, oh Glob…”

“What’s wrong?” Marshall Lee asked, floating towards him from his corner of the room, where he sat absentmindedly snooping through Gumball’s closet.

“Nothing you have to know about, Marshall.” Gumball said, hoping what he said wouldn’t raise any suspicion in the vampire.

“Oh, come on, Gummy, don’t be like that. What was it?” Marshall asked, closing Gumball’s closet door and making his way over to him. “What’d you do?” He hovered in circles around a frantic Prince Gumball, watching in amusement as he scrambled around his desk, flinging papers to the floor and flipping notes out of his previously closed books. “Why won’t you just tell me what’s wrong, Gummy?”

“For the love of Glob, Marshall, don’t stop calling me that!” 

Marshall stopped. He placed his feet back on the floor, and pushed his hair away from his face. “What?” he asked, confused. 

Gumball’s face froze, and his hands flew to his mouth. “No, that’s what I meant…” Gumball tried, speaking through his hands, and froze again. He looked away from Marshall, and back to the broken bottle on the floor, and his eyes widened. “…No…” he whispered to himself, turning back towards his notes. “Marshall.” Gumball asks. There was only one way to fix this. 

“That was the truth serum for Ice Queen, wasn’t it?” Marshall smirked, a plan formulating in his mind. “And you like me calling you Gummy.”

“The only way to reverse it is with vampire’s venom.” Gumball said, looking straight at Marshall, unblinking.

“So… what you’re saying is, because you spilled it on yourself, you’re stuck telling the truth…” Marshall paused dramatically, showing his fangs as he smiled. “Until I give you some of my venom.”

Gumball pinches the bridge of his nose in an attempt to calm himself down. “…Yes, unfortunately that is correct.” Gumball sighs, looking back up at Marshall. “Please, Marshall. Your demonic blood counteracts Life’s nectar used in the serum. I just need to extract a small amount. I can’t run the Candy kingdom like this.” 

“Of course you can’t, not in the middle of the night in your pajamas.” 

“Marshall, please.”

“Hey, you’re in no position to be bargaining right now. You have a few hours until the kingdom needs you, and I have a few hours until the sun comes up…” Marshall sat down at the end of Gumball’s desk and rested his face on his hands. “Now, while we’re both here, I have a few questions for you.”

“Marshall. Please don’t play this game with me. Ice Queen has three princes hid—“

“—Have you ever thought about me?” Marshall interjected, ignoring Gumball’s rant.

Gumball, inclined to speak, responded, “Well, of course, you’re annoying as Glob, I can’t help but think about you.” Gumball crossed his arms and started to pout. “Are you done, Marshall? Can we get back to fixing this?”

Marshall raised an eyebrow. “Let me be more specific. What exactly do you think of? Other than me being annoying?” he asked, eyes wide. 

“Oh, honestly, Marshall, I hardly think this is necessary—“ Gumball said, a blush starting to darken his light pink cheeks. 

“Is my venom necessary?” Marshall said, leaning forward in his hands.

“…Yes," Gumball forces out, "but I think you holding that over me as if this were a game is very immature for someone that is thousands of years old.” He knew he was going to have to tell Marshall the truth, whether he wanted to or not. It was the only way to get Marshall to cooperate, to go along with his little game.

“Then answer the question. I can be as specific as you need me to be.” Marshall crossed his arms and stared at Gumball, refusing to look away.

“I don’t think you want to hear my honest responses to these questions, Marshall Lee. And it’s very rude of you to impose.” Gumball refused to look at Marshall, choosing instead to stare at a spot on the floor.

“I think I do wanna know, and you wanna tell me.” Marshall said, floating out of his chair. “What do you think of when you think about me?”

Gumball squinted his eyes, defeated and annoyed that Marshall would ask him these questions, and mumbled, “I think about kissing you.” 

“What was that?” Marshall said, floating closer to Gumball.

“For the love of Glob, Marshall, I think about kissing you! Are you happy with that response!” Gumball stood up, slamming his fists on the table. “Are you done messing around yet! Can we get back to work now!” 

“…Not yet.” Marshall said, and suddenly he was in front of Gumball, cupping his pale pink cheeks in his thin white fingers. “So this is what you want.”

Gumball closed his eyes and nodded slowly. “I wasn’t ready to tell you yet.”

“It’s okay, Gummy.” Marshall said, and leaned in, placing a kiss on his cheek. Gumball’s body tensed up, but when Marshall finally moved to his lips, his body started to relax. 

At first, they kissed slowly, shallowly; just lips moving against lips, trying to figure out the feeling of each other. Marshall’s hands moved to hold the back of Gumball’s head and tangle in his hair. Marshall pressed his tongue to Gumball’s parted lips and slid them open; he ran his tongue over his lips and then pushed it into his mouth, and slid it over Gumball’s. His mouth was so sweet, much sweeter than he ever thought it would be, and he sucked Gumball’s tongue into his mouth for a moment, pulling away slightly and then reattaching himself to the darkening pink lips that were letting moans escape from them in his absence. 

Gumball moved his hands to Marshall’s back, and pulled him in closer; the serum seemed to be listening to what his body wanted, as well, and was making him act on those thoughts, too. He pressed himself as closely to Marshall as he could, rocking back and forth with him as they kissed. He slowly backed Marshall to the wall, never letting their lips disconnect for one splendid second. He pushed Marshall against it, and used the new leverage he had to connect himself as closely to Marshall as possible. 

Marshall moaned into Gumball’s mouth as he grinded against him, unable to hold his sounds back anymore. He slid his hands down, to the hem of Gumball’s shirt, and slid his hands up his bare back.

“Is this okay?” Marshall asked, breaking away from their kiss for a moment to kiss Gumball’s cheeks.

“Yes. Yes, _please_. Take it off. _Please_ , Marshall.” Gumball moaned, pushing Marshall’s hands further up his shirt.

Marshall moved down to kiss Gumball’s neck as he worked his shirt off, sucking and licking the sweetly pliable skin there. He reluctantly detached himself long enough to pull Gumball’s shirt off his head, and throw it somewhere behind him. 

Gumball instantly reattached himself to Marshall, pressing his tongue into his mouth and lingering on the shocks of electricity it sent through his body. He reached down and tugged Marshall’s shirt up, trying to pull it over his head without letting him go. Marshall laughed into their kiss, and pulled himself away to pull his shirt the rest of the way off. He wrapped his arms around Gumball tightly and leaned back, lifting them off the ground, and started floating back towards Gumball’s bed. Gumball’s eyes widened momentarily.

“This’ll be more comfortable.” Marshall said, and Gumball closed his eyes again. 

Marshall flipped himself to be on the top, with Gumball’s legs fitting perfectly in between his. Marshall bent down to kiss Gumball’s neck again, and started trailing kisses down his chest. He licked down the center of his chest, and placed a kiss on one of his nipples; as Gumball’s moans grew louder, Marshall brought one into his mouth and sucked on it, licking and occasionally biting the tender flesh there. Gumball fisted his hands in Marshall’s hair, and pulled his head back up to meet his. He kissed him again, his tongue meeting Marshall’s and twisting in his mouth. Marshall’s hand moved down his chest, and hovered right above outline taking shape in Gumball’s pink striped pajama pants.

Out of breath, Marshall pulled back for a moment, and asked, “Can I take these off?” Nodding his head to Gumball’s pants.

“ _Yes_.” Gumball moaned, moving his hands to yank them off. Marshall grabbed Gumball’s hands and pushed them up over his head, holding them down.

“Have a little patience, Gummy, you’re taking away all my fun.” Marshall said, low into Gumball’s ear. He let go of his hands and slid back down, leaving a kiss on Gumball’s lips, the center of his chest, stomach, and the hem line of his pants. He kissed the very obvious bulge that had formed, and Gumball squirmed underneath him, pushing himself into Marshall’s mouth. Marshall smiled, and pulled Gumball’s pants completely off; his light pink cock sprung out, Marshall was amazed at how beautiful it was: shorter than his, but much thicker, and a beautiful shade of pink that was only a little darker than the rest of him. Marshall took it in his hands and Gumball let out a soft moan. 

“This is okay?” Marshall asked again, running his hand up and down the shaft of Gumball’s cock, to which Gumball only moaned and nodded in response. He kissed the tip, and the side, and then wrapped his lips around the top, letting his tongue run across the sensitive head. He let his spit drip down Gumball’s length, and then wrapped his lips as much as he could around it and swallowed. Gumball moaned loudly, gripping Marshall’s hair. He cupped his tongue around it and bobbed his head up and down, taking in his whole length before moving back up, and down again, sucking around the sweetness starting to form at the top. 

Gumball’s breaths got heavier as Marshall continued. His legs closed around Marshall’s head, and he pulled at the tangled mess of black hair between his legs. Suddenly, he yanked Marshall back up, and his lips disconnected from him with a heavenly wet “pop!” 

“Mmm, Gummy?” Marshall slurred, trying to connect his lips back to Gumball’s cock. 

“Wanna suck you off, too,” Gumball moaned quietly. He flipped his body around to face Marshall’s cock, and started mouthing him through his jeans. Marshall’s breath caught in his throat. Gumball unzipped his black pants and pushed them down just enough to let Marshall’s cock fall out; he instantly took it in his mouth and licked up and down its length; Marshall let out a whine, and suddenly remembered that his job wasn’t done, either.

He propped himself up on his elbows and caught the back of Gumball’s cock in his mouth; he licked up to his balls, and popped one into his mouth. The vibration of Gumball’s moans flew through his own cock and made him moan around him.

As Marshall continued to suck, Gumball’s own movements around his cock started to slow; he settled to just leaning his head over Marshall, rotating his hips in time with the vampire’s sucking and moaning hot breaths over his body.

“Uh— _Marshall_ —Glob,” Gumball moaned. “Please, Marshall—oh Glob…” Gumball trailed off, reaching back to hold tightly to Marshall’s hand. He held his breath as he let out one final, long moan, fucking himself in Marshall’s tight, wet mouth as streams of a sticky, sweet fluid pumped out of him. 

Marshall moaned at the sweetness. He never wanted the feeling of Gumball finishing in his mouth the end, never wanted to forget the way he tastes. Even when Gumball finished, Marshall refused to pull away. He kept sucking, despite Gumball’s whines and attempts to push him away. 

Pulling away for a moment, Marshall said, “I’m not done with you yet, Gummy,” a tone of dominance taking over in his voice. He licked again, and started sucking the softening tip; ignoring Gumball’s protests, he gave his cock one final lick and finally allowed Gumball to push him away and roll over away from him. Marshall smiled and laughed. He threw himself over Gumball, and kissed up his back and to his neck. He nibbled at his ear, and momentarily sucked on his earlobe; “Some help would be nice,” he whispered, and pulled Gumball on top of him.

Gumball kissed him, biting his bottom lip and pulling it down with him. “I want you to finish inside of me.” He said, replacing his tongue in Marshall’s mouth with his fingers. Marshall instinctively started sucking on them, making them as wet as he could manage. 

Gumball kissed Marshall’s cheek, and took his fingers out; they disappeared behind him, and he rested his head on his shoulder as he fingered himself open for Marshall. 

Marshall, realizing what he was doing, said, “Are you sure you’ll be okay with just—“

“You won’t hurt me. I’m made of gum. I’ll stretch for you.” Gumball replied, going down again to suck Marshall’s cock, making sure it was slick with his saliva. 

He popped up again, and straddled Marshall’s waist; using one of his hands, he grabbed Marshall’s cock and directed it to his now-stretched hole, pushing the tip in and groaning at the feeling. He slowly worked his way down, and eventually worked up a moderate rhythm of him bouncing up and down on his cock. Though stinging a bit at first his body did accompany the new member, and the pain subsided. 

Marshall moaned underneath him each time he went down, and when he started thrusting back up into him Gumball let out a string of high pitched moans that only made Marshall thrust harder. 

“You’re so flippin’ hot, Gummy… not gonna last, _uhh_ , much… _fuck_ ,” Marshall said, finishing in long streams deep inside of Gumball. Gumball pounded down onto him, never once slowing down for Marshall to catch his breath. The liquid started to drip out of him and back onto Marshall's cock, making it so much easier for him to slip in and out those last few times.

When Marshall finished moaning, Gumball rolled off of him and let out a long sigh. His whole body was sore now, but he felt amazing. He rolled over to face Marshall and smiled. “Thank you, Marshall.”

“For what, Gummy?” Marshall laughed. “The best sex you’ve had in thousands of years?” He joked, yawning as he pulled Gumball’s blankets over them.

“Maybe so. But there will always room for improvement.” He said, stretching his legs out and cuddling closer to Marshall.

Marshall smiled, and said, “I’ll make sure to take you up on that offer. We have plenty of time to practice. Maybe tomorrow when we take a shower to get rid of this mess.” He closed his eyes, and almost drifted off to sleep, before he remembered: “Oh, Gummy. The venom. Don’t forget.” he said, patting Gumball on the back.

“I think I’ll make it until morning without it. I just need to sleep.” Gumball said, closing his eyes again.

“I think I like the side of you that says everything you want.” Marshall said, putting an arm over Gumball and cuddling up to him.

“Wake me up the same way you put me to sleep and you may get to see that side again.” Gumball said, already drifting off to sleep. 

“Of course, your majesty.”


End file.
